Typically, in the construction and maintenance of buildings, it is necessary to transport debris from the roof or an upper floor of a building to ground level. Various types of chutes have been developed to assist construction workers in this removal. Where chutes are not used, construction workers typically haul the material in wheel barrels which are then rolled to the side of the building and the contents dumped into a receptacle at ground level.
Load-out chutes are used to assist workers and also better direct the debris as it falls from a floor or the roof of the building into the receptacle. The load-out device must be supported at the floor or roof and may require several construction workers and heavy equipment to position the load-out device for use. Additionally, such load-out devices must be carefully supported once in position to receive the debris deposited by the construction workers. Previously developed load-out devices have been supported by weights and have utilized levers to hold them in position or to mount such devices to the roof of a building. Such devices have been complicated to install due to weight considerations as well as attachment requirements.
A need has thus arisen for an improved load-out construction device which is easy to install at a construction site and which is reliable in use. Further, a need has arisen for a load-out construction device which can be used as a hoist for transporting material to and from a roof of a building.